totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Biografie zawodników Wyspy Totalnej Porażki
Wszystkie biografie zawodników Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Zawodnicy Beth thumb|Zdjęcie Beth. *'Imię': Beth *'Lubi': Wielką Berthe, jej świnie zwierzątko *'Nie lubi': Nieśmiałych chłopaków *'Znana': Robienie z siebie idiotki przed cała szkołą *'Dlaczego WTP': By w końcu spotkać chłopaka, który lubi zwierzęta gospodarcze Urodziła się i wychowała na farmie. Beth jest słodką dziewczyną która kocha Mamę i Tatę, którzy kochają ją jeszcze bardziej. Chce by wszyscy inni ją kochali. Wystarczy zapytać uczniów z jej szkoły. Starając się zaprzyjaźnić, Beth robi z siebie idiotkę na oczach całej szkoły, ale jest zupełnie nieświadoma, tego co źle robi. Problemem jest to, że Beth wie jak się porozumieć z krowami i kurami, ale nie wie jak się dogadać z ludzi. To nie pomaga, że jej najbliższym rodzeństwem jest Wielka Bertha (świnia którą ma od prosiaka). Beth próbuje naśladować, społeczne umiejętności Berthy, ale nie zawsze działają w świecie ludzi. Bridgette * Imię: '''Bridgette * '''Lubi: Surfować na swojej desce * Nie lubi: '''Ludzi, którzy nie są dobrzy dla Matki Natury * '''Znana z: Poczucia humoru i kreatywności * Dlaczego WTP?: Ab szerzyć przesłanie miłości i surfingu ciała. Bridgette dorastała w małym miasteczku na zachodnim wybrzeżu i to pokazuje. Surfowała, zanim mogła chodzić, a kiedy idzie, inni surferzy nie mogą powstrzymać się od jej sprawdzenia. Może być ładna jak stokrotka, ale koordynuje się tylko na falach. Na lądzie jest trochę nieprzyjemna. Była odpowiedzialna za więcej niż kilka wycieków w swojej ekipie surfingowej (i wszyscy byli na lądzie!). Na szczęście ma też leczniczy dotyk. Najsilniejsze cechy Bridgette to poczucie humoru i kreatywność. Jest bardzo wyluzowaną dziewczyną, której najlepszą przyjaciółką jest mama. Obie kochają kwiaty, kryształy i wszystko, co jest częścią pięknej łaski Matki Natury. Mama Bridgette jest z niej dumna nie tylko dlatego, że jest osobą obdarowywaną, ale także w szkole. Bridgette zapisała się do WTP, ponieważ zawsze stara się otworzyć na nowe możliwości. Ona już kilka surfowała u wybrzeży Peru, pomagała budować domy w kraju trzeciego świata i spędzała lato robiąc dywaniki w klasztorze w Nepalu. Celem Bridgette jest utrzymywanie dobrego samopoczucia. Właśnie dlatego zgłosiła się do miejscowego rezerwatu zwierząt. Każdy tam ją kocha i naprawdę wierzy, że nie tylko ona rozumie zwierzęta, ale może się z nimi komunikować. Jest znana jako "zaklinacz budgie". Bridgette ma nadzieję, że jej czas na WTP rozprzestrzeni przesłanie surfingu ciała i kosmicznej miłości na większą publiczność. Cody * Imię: Cody * Lubi: Geekowe gadżety techno * Nie lubi: Niewywarzony indeks hipoglikemii w swojej diecie * Znany z: Myślenie, że jest jednym z najmilszych dzieci * Dlaczego WTP?: Będzie mógł "huśtać się" z innymi dzieciakami Cody jest jedynym dzieckiem z przedmieścia, któremu całe życie się psuło. . Mimo, że większość czasu spędzał w lokalnym centrum handlowym (ponieważ jest to najlepsze miejsce do studiowania zespołów w ferworze "bycia cool"), żadna z nich nie pomogła jego sprawie. Niestety, Cody nic o tym nie wie. Uważa się za najfajniejszego dzieciaka we wszystkich burbach (jego słowa). W jego szkole średniej Upper Crust College jest uważany za całkiem fajnego (ale to tylko w wybranej grupie facetów, którzy należą do Klubu Kibica Alberta Einsteina - tj. Bardziej geekier niż Cody). A więc chwalił się, że znał "fajny kod" "(nie wie) i poświęcił całe swoje życie na jego studiowanie i opanowanie (niezupełnie) i totalnie osiąga to z damami (cały mit i bez legendy), jego prawdziwe zalety tkwią w matematyce i naukach ścisłych, To dokładnie twój typowy zestaw umiejętności "fajnego dziecka". Cody jest przekonany, że potrafi "huśtać się" z fajnymi dzieciakami na WTP (jego słowa, wyraźnie!) Jego jedyna troska: czy kafeteria zapewni cztery podstawowe grupy żywieniowe. Aby być bezpiecznym, przynosi notatkę do lekarza, ponieważ trudno jest być chłodnym, gdy martwisz się wskaźnikiem hipoglikemii w diecie. Courtney * Imię: Courtney * Lubi: Konkurencję i wygrywanie * Nie lubi: Nie wygrywać * Znana z : Szanowanie wszystkich , zwłaszcza jeśli mogą pomóc jej wejść na szczyt * Dlaczego WTP?: '''To idealny kamień milowy na jej drodze do wielkości Courtney jest bardzo podekscytowana byciem częścią WTP. Uważa, że jest to idealny kamień milowy na jej drodze do wielkości. Jest wielką fanką konkurencji. Jest już opublikowaną autorką, która napisała nagradzaną książkę Total Triumph for Teens. Courtney ma ogromny szacunek dla każdego, kto ma władzę; rodzice, nauczyciele, miejscowi strażnicy. W zamian wszyscy uważają, że jest naprawdę słodką dziewczyną. W końcu ma dobrą minę. Courtney szczyci się także uprzejmością , ponieważ nigdy nie dowiesz się, kogo spotkasz na swojej drodze do sukcesu, a Courtney planuje dotrzeć na szczyt! Podczas gdy ona czuje, że potrzebujemy zasad w społeczeństwie, aby działała ona sprawnie, wierzy również, że musisz złamać zasady, aby załatwić sprawy (lub wygrać). Teoria jest najbardziej oczywista, że jej sypialnia jest pokryta trofeami, wstążkami i tablicami. Nigdy w życiu nic nie straciła. Jej motto brzmi: "Jeśli nie możesz przyjść pierwszy, nie wchodź w ogóle". Dlatego dołączyła do WTP, czuje, że jest to mniejsza wersja świata. Jeśli uda jej się wygrać, to okaże się, że może wygrać w życiu, co już ma, więc na pewno wygra - ale wciąż chciałaby, żeby 100 000 $ to udowodniło. Na pytanie, czy czeka na spotkanie z nowymi przyjaciółmi w ramach doświadczenia, Courtney powiedziała, że ma już dość przyjaciół. DJ * '''Imię: DJ * Lubi: Bycie chłodnym i swoją mamusię * Nie lubi: Być zbyt szorstkim * Znany z: Being Captain Sensitivo * Dlaczego WTP?: Może wykorzystać nagrodę pieniężną, aby pomóc swojej mamie w powrocie na Jamajkę. DJ przeniósł się z Jamajki, gdy miał cztery lata, ale nadal ma w sobie dużo tej wyspy. Najbardziej widoczna jest jego chłodna wyspa - itude. Może być ogromny, ale nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić. Tak długo, jak nic nie mówisz o swojej mamie - w takim razie szybko straci swoją delikatność. Jedyne, czego kanadyjski naród uwielbia tak samo jak jego mamusia, to pikantny roti i taniec. DJ wpada w rowek. Może być dużym chłopcem, ale ta domowa toczy się jak kapitan Sensitivo. Trener piłki nożnej życzy mu więcej od The Eye of The Tiger, ponieważ jego wewnętrzny softie może naprawdę przeszkodzić konkurencji w kurzu, ale to nie jest styl DJ-ski. Preferuje chłód i chłód. DJ nigdy nie planował też pojawienia się w telewizji, ale kiedy producenci WTP zauważyli, że przesuwał po osiemdziesiąt wózków sklepowych przez parking podczas swojej pracy na pół etatu, MUSIELI mieć tego młodego giganta w swoim programie. Teraz, gdy jest na pokładzie, DJ chce wygrać nagrodę pieniężną, aby spełnić życzenie Mamy i wrócić do domu na Jamajkę. DJ jest dobrym synem. Jest także dobrym przyjacielem i facetem, którego chcesz w swoim zespole. = Duncan * Imię: Duncan * Lubi: Sprawiać kłopoty * Nie lubi: Likwidacji na posterunkach policji * Znany z: Bycia po przeciwnej stronie prawa od wszystkich gliniarzy w rodzinie * Dlaczego WTP?: Aby ograniczyć nudę i uniknąć aresztu śledczego Duncan pochodzi z długiej linii gliniarzy. Jego tata jest gliną. Jego mama jest gliną. Jego wujek, ciocia, babcia i kuzyni to gliniarze. Podobnie jak oni, Duncan spędza dużo czasu na posterunkach policji. Kłopot w tym, że Duncan czuje się bardziej komfortowo po "przeciwnej stronie prawa", więc jego wizyty w komisariacie zwykle obejmują celę więzienną i zwolnienia warunkowego. Duncan wpadał w tarapaty, odkąd mógł wziąć w swoje ręce wszystko, co nie należało do niego. Odskakiwał od szkoły do szkoły, zbierając zawieszenie i wydalenie - i to wszystko było przedszkolem! Tak, Duncan jest twardym klientem. Ma też uliczny spryt i nie boi się go używać. Podczas gdy dyrektorzy nie podzielają jego filozofii, że włamanie się do biura szkoły w środku nocy w celu sprawdzenia, czy karta z raportem jest innowacyjnym sposobem na poprawę średniej ocen, Duncan uważa, że ilustruje to umiejętności przedsiębiorcze. Pomimo swojej zarozumiałej natury, pracownicy socjalni, którzy doradzali Duncanowi, powiedzą ci, że w całej tej brawurze leży nierozważna młodość o wielkim, lepkim sercu. Kiedy Duncan nie jest osadzony w więzieniu lub na spotkaniu z oficerem Parole, szuka sposobów na zniesienie nudy - jak zapisanie się na WTP. Duncan domyślał się, że nie może być dużo gorszy od "stoczni" w Areszcie Śledczym, a kto wie, może to być zabawne, by zadzierać z głowami. To nie tak, że on robi cokolwiek innego tego lata. Eva * Imię: Eva * Lubi: Kickboxing * Nie lubi: Podróbek, oszustów i kłamców * Znana z: Jedzenie siatki bramkowej, gdy druga drużyna oszukała * Dlaczego WTP?: Aby pokazać swoje umiejętności przywódcze i ograniczyć jej gniew Eva przeprowadziła się z małej wioski w Europie, gdy miała zaledwie siedem lat. Lokalne dzieciaki chętnie wybierały "nową dziewczynę", ale nigdy nie miały szans. Eva była kickboxingiem odkąd skończyła trzy lata. Jest rekordzistką świata w skoku o najwyższy skok w ringu po pięcioletnich. Zrobiła też akrobacje w kilku filmach akcji, w tym Undercover Youngster i Wolverine Teen. Chociaż jej praca kaskaderska sprawia, że jest ona zajęta, rodzice Evy upewniają się, że wciąż ma czas na naukę. Ciężko pracuje na wszystko, co robi, ale przyznaje, że czasami jej temperament staje na przeszkodzie. Nie ma czasu na podróbki, oszustów i kłamców! Jeśli je zauważy, wiesz, że je wyprostuje. Jej nauczycielka z siłowni wspomina raz, kiedy Eva (jego zawodniczka z drużyny hokejowej) złapała drugą drużynę oszukującą w fazie playoff. Do tego czasu nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś zmiażdżył krążek gołymi rękami i zjadł siatkę bramkową. Szkoda, ponieważ uważa, że Eva byłaby dobrym przywódcą, gdyby tylko mogła kontrolować swój gniew. Co jest ironiczne, ponieważ jej celem jest bycie liderem pewnego dnia. Jej bohaterami są Kleopatra, Katherine the Great i mopsowata o czarnych nogach. Eva dołączyła do WTP, ponieważ uważa, że jest to doskonała okazja, by pokazać swoje umiejętności przywódcze i ograniczyć jej gniew - a jeśli ktoś nie myśli, to może chciałby wyjść na zewnątrz, aby mogła zmienić ich sposób myślenia! Ezekiel * Imię: Ezekiel * Lubi: Być uczony w domu * Nie lubi: Świeżego powietrza * Znany z: Nie może opanować "teenspeak" * Dlaczego WTP?: Rozkazy doktora Ezekiel naprawdę jest naprawdę podekscytowany, że jest na WTP. Zazwyczaj nie ma szansy spędzać czasu z prawdziwymi, żywymi dziećmi. (Przywykł do 3D, które widzi w telewizji). Dzieje się tak dlatego, że jego rodzice (obaj nauczyciele Home Ecenomic) uważają, że najlepiej jest, aby ich dziecko było "narażone na kontakt z najwspanialszymi ludźmi i otrzymało najwyższy standard edukacji". Właśnie dlatego Ezekiel uczy się w domu. Jedynym powodem, dla którego rodzice Ezekiela zapisali go na WTP, jest to, że ich lekarz rodzinny martwił się niedoborem witaminy D, więc zostali poinstruowani, aby wydostać go z domu na świeże powietrze. Teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu musi uczyć się przebywać z innymi dziećmi. Nie może się doczekać tego eksperymentu (doświadczenie ze społecznie bezużyteczną świnką morską). Ostatnim razem, gdy Ezekiel był publicznie, rywalizował w konkursie National Spelling Bee Challenge. Poprosił dziewczynę o trzecie miejsce, jeśli ważyła "dość" i powiedział drugiemu facetowi, że będzie całkiem dobry, jeśli nie będzie taki brudny. Obaj biegacze przysięgali na niego w różnych językach. Ezekiel wie, ponieważ sam mówi 8 językami. Jedynym, którego nie opanował, jest "teenspeak", co tłumaczy, dlaczego chwalił się zdobywcami drugiego stopnia, że byli po prostu zazdrośni, ponieważ wygrał Pszczołę i "polizał" ich tyłki, co spowodowało, że to było największym "kopnięciem" jego życia. Podczas gdy Ezekiel może doskonale radzić sobie z każdym tematem w szkole domowej, tylko czas pokaże, czy potrafi obsłużyć program nauczania w "Szkole ciężkich ciosów" w WTP. Gwen * Imię: Gwen * Lubi: Spędzać czas sam na sam rysując w szkicowniku * '''Nie lubi: '''Modowych trendów * '''Znana z: '''Wrzucanie pęczków bulionu z wołowiną do puli społeczności * '''Dlaczego WTP?: '''Pieniądze na pewno ułatwiłyby życie jej mamie Gwen, córka samotnej matki była dzieckiem, które dorastało, opiekując się swoim młodszym bratem. Z Gwen jest fajnie, ponieważ lubi pomagać jej mamie i ma mnóstwo wspólnych zabaw z bratem. Podobnie jak w tym czasie, gdy wrzucili pęczek bulionu z wołowiną do puli społeczności. (Przynajmniej psy z sąsiedztwa były szczęśliwe!) Jedyną rzeczą, którą pasjonuje się Gwen, jest jej sztuka. Ona może godzinami zatracić się w swoim notesie, a jej ulubionym hobby jest chodzenie do centrum w weekendy i obserwowanie ludzi. Powiedziano jej, że jest utalentowana i ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zrobi z tego karierę. Gwen jest samotnikiem swojej szkoły, z wyboru. Nie musi spędzać czasu z bandą dorków, żeby poczuć się lepiej o sobie, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zrobi, jest podążanie za trendem. Może Trent ... ale nigdy nie ma tendencji. (mrugniecie!) Właściwie, żałuje, że nigdy nie brała udziału w przesłuchaniu do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Zrobiła to naśmiewając się (ku swojemu bratu), ponieważ nigdy nie myślała, że ją wybiorą. Ale teraz, kiedy została obsadzona, wyobraża sobie, że równie dobrze może ją wykorzystać. Jej plan polega na tym, żeby odgrywać tę rzecz do końca tylko po to, aby udowodnić, kim naprawdę są. Poza tym, jeśli wygra 100 000 $, to z pewnością ułatwi życie jej mamie. Gwen może wydawać się twarda jak gwoździe na zewnątrz, ale jeśli chodzi o jej rodzinę, jest tak miękka jak ... cóż, jak pianka! = Kategoria:Biografie